Youtubers x reader one shots
by HaruNyan101
Summary: Some youtubers x reader one shots :3 don't be afraid to leave a request but I am gonna start off with writing some of the youtubers that I love X3
1. Chapter 1

Hello people XD

well lately I have been extremely obsessed with youtubers and everything and I've been reading lots of fanfiction like this so I thought why not try it myself :3 I'm sorry I haven't been here much but school is a bitch XD

anyway idk but if you wanna request a youtuber than I will do it but i doubt this will get seen much so I'm just gonna do the ones I know and love :3

thank you

(ps wish me luck that I don't get writers block again XD)


	2. The Bet (CryaoticChaoticmonkiCry)

Cryaotic x reader fanfic One-Shot

**A/N: sorry this was kinda rushed a bit but it's like 3:30am here and I'm so tired but I had inspiration to write this so I did :3 hope you enjoy it and ps yeah I did cry first because I love him so much =w= ignore me **

You were browsing through the game section at the local shop seeing if anything new was in, you sighed seeing that there wasn't a single new game that had come out recently. Still looking around you noticed a game that didn't look familiar. You walked over to it and picked it up.

It was called The Walking Dead. You laughed to yourself a bit thinking of how much you loved zombies. You started reading the back of it seeing what it was about and if it was even worth buying, you liked the look of it and finally decided you were going to buy it.

As you were starting to walk away to the check out you heard a laugh behind you and turned to see who it was. There was a man looking at a game he had picked up off the shelf and was laughing at it.

You just looked at him wondering what was so funny and then looked down to see the game he was holding, it was a game called Mad Father one of your most favourite games. You continued to stare at him and you didn't actually even realise that he had stopped laughing and was now looking at you.

You snapped out of your train if thought and spoke up "What's so funny?" You asked the man. He smiled and giggled a bit "This game looks so stupid it's hilarious" He answered back.

You were quite surprised at first and then walked over to him. "Really? That's one if my favourite games, I fail to see what's so funny"

He looked at you in the eyes and you only just realised how amazing he looked "And I fail to see how anyone can like this game"

I stared back at him blankly trying to think of what to say. "...You should play it" You said quietly to him.

"Why?" He asked. You were kinda surprised and didn't know why either.

"Um...Because you will enjoy it, I'm sure of it" You replied thinking thats the best answer you could give.

He looked at you then back at the game that was still in his hands, then once more looked back at you but this time smiled with a childish grin on his face. "Wanna make a bet?" He said.

"What kind of bet?" You asked not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit "If I think it's a good game then you win and if I think it's absolute crap then I win the bet" He explained. You thought for a moment and then asked.

"What happens if I lose or if you lose?" He thought for a minute.

"For one day the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do" He said smiling even more.

"Your on" You laughed a bit. "Wait how am I gonna know you liked it?"

He thought some more and then looked back at me and took out his phone. "Here's my number" He said facing the phone towards you, "Oh and by the way my names Ryan" He said forgetting we didn't even know each other well.

How did I manage to forget asking him his name You thought face palming in my head, you reached in my pocket and got your phone out to and write his number into my contacts "My name is _" You said.

He laughed a bit putting his phone away "Cute name" He said making you blush a little bit. "I better get going I have a game to play and a bet to win" He said waving goodbye.

What did I just agree to? You thought

~~~~~sometime later~~~~~

You yawned as you sat back in your seat and stared at the screen. You had been playing The Walking Dead game non stop ever since you got it and had almost finished it. You were tired and didn't feel like killing zombies right now so you went to your computer and turned it on.

You opened up YouTube and went to your subscriber list. Hm did you feel like watching some Cryaotic or some Pewdiepie? You thought, you sighed and clicked on Cry seeing if he had started playing a new game yet.

Coincidently, he was playing Mad Father the same game you had made that bet with Ryan about. You laughed at the coincidence and kept watching. Seeing Cry enjoy the game made you smile. I'm sure Ryan is enjoying the game to I'm surely gonna win the bet you smiled thinking about it.

~~~~~some more time later~~~~~

After you had finished watching videos and playing games like you always did you decided to text Ryan to see if he had finished the game yet. Almost instantly he replied saying he had just finished it yesterday. You smiled and told him to meet you at the park to see if he liked it or not, you could have as much fun as you wanted with him because of this bet and you were gonna use it as best as you could.

"Hey" You heard Ryan call out to you. You walked over to him smiling. "So did you enjoy it?" You asked confidently.

He laughed a bit before answering. "Okay I admit it was cool you win"

You felt so happy you had won and started laughing at his defeat. "What would you do if I won though?" He asked randomly.

You stared at him and thought of an answer "I would do what you would tell me to do" You answered truthfully.

He laughed some more. "What would you do if I said I wanted you to go on a date with me?" He asked.

You felt your face go red as you started to blush thinking. "I...um...would say y...yes" You answered once again truthfully.

He smiled and pulled you in for a hug. You were glad you had made that bet cause you had done more than just win it, you won Ryan's heart to.


End file.
